Life Can't Get Better Than This
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: Gina Carson is just a regular greaser, always mistaken for a Soc. Things come and go for her, good and bad. But this time, she's hoping for one thing to stay.
1. Prologue

this is to show what mah characters are about and ill post da first chapta lata!

* * *

About Characters/ Personalities

**Name: **Nicole Aucoin

**Nickname: **Nicky or Nicolio

**Age: **14

**Hair: **Light blonde, looks almost white; shoulder-length with side-swept bangs.

**Color Eyes: **Bluish-gray; you can really notice them.

**Body: **Skinny, but eats anything she can get her hands on.

**Soc or Greaser: **Greaser, but looks like Soc.

**Personality:** Nicole is the youngest, but the third tallest I the group. She is very smart in school and gets good grades. She knows when to be serious and nice. Never shows her feelings. Usually quiet, but you can never tell what she's feeling. Makes fun of people, especially Megan. A great friend to have.

* * *

**Name: **Erinne McCarthy

**Nickname: **Mickey

**Age: **17

**Hair: **Brown w/ blonde highlights; a little longer than shoulders w/ bangs.

**Color Eyes: **Greenish-brown.

**Body: **Average for a girl her age.

**Soc or Greaser: **Greaser, but looks like Soc.

**Personality:** Erinne is the oldest and tallest of the group. She can fix anything from break ups to cars. I don't know how she does it, but she does. There is nothing that she can't fix. She knows when you sad or mad. She knows exactly what will cheer you up or make you laugh at the right time. She's just a regular girl that has a knack to fix things. She's a great friend to have.

* * *

**Name: **Megan Goddfrey

**Nickname: **Meg, but we rarely call her that.

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Light brownish-blonde, mostly looks blonde; shoulder-length with bangs.

**Color Eyes: **Bluish-green, very light, but noticeable.

**Body: **Average for a girl her age.

**Soc or Greaser: **Greaser, but mistaken for a Soc.

**Personality:** Megan is funny, nice, doesn't know when to be serious and she says stuff she doesn't mean. She's ok as a friend. She does anything she wants to do. She's just crazy and energetic, but sometimes quiet and calm. You can't get bored when you're with her. She's the fourth tallest.

* * *

**Name: **Kristen Runge

**Nickname: **Cherry

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Reddish/blondish/brunette but, mostly looks reddish and is blondish during summer; shoulder length with short bangs.

**Color Eyes: **Hazel/dark brown, almost looks black.

**Body: **Average

**Soc or Greaser:** Greaser, but mistaken for a Soc.

**Personality:** Kristen is best known as Cherry because she loves them, and because of her hair. Kristen is nice, kind, and sweet when she wants to. She is also the smartest in our gang. She gets an answer faster then a snap, well almost. She's a great help during math and tests. Kristen loves to get hyper with me(Gina) and is wicked funny. She does a lot of random stuff. She can be serious, and hyper at the same time. For Kristen, you can't tell her feelings by looking at her, you need to know her when she's down or mad; it's the way she acts. Kristen is the second youngest and second tallest. She's another great friend to have. I swear you can't get bored when you're around her.

* * *

**Name: **Gina Carson (My OC)

**Nickname: **Cracky

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Brunette with lots of blonde highlights, almost looks blonde; shoulder-length with bangs.

**Color Eyes: **Hazel and green, mostly green when happy and hyper.

**Body: **Average

**Soc or Greaser: **Greaser, but mistaken for a Soc

**Personality: **Gina is the randomest, funniest, hyperest person in the gang. No one can't get mad at her for doing stupid stuff because she turn it into a funny thing. She is the shortest of the group even though she may be older. She has a lot of fun, but underneath all of that happiness is hatred, despair, and sadness. She doesn't show it because she's afraid too, but when she feels even a little bit of sadness, it all comes crashing down on her and she can't take the pressure. She feels like doing suicide and not even one of her friends know about it, not even her closest friends. She often spaces out and daydreams without knowing it. When she's alone, she can control her feelings, mostly. When she's alone she tries to act hyper enough by herself to keep the sadness bundled up, even if it means talking to herself. People think she's weird, and she's ok with that. She does anything she wants to. She tries something new too. She loves to be around her friends and treasures them more than her sister because her friends bring her enough happiness for her to keep her sadness locked away. She loves her sister dearly, but she doesn't have the gut to tell her.

* * *

**Name: **Brenda Carson

**Nickname: **Big sister or Brendy(which she hates)

**Age: **22

**Hair: **Brunette with natural blonde highlights that can be seen during the summer; a little longer than shoulders with bangs.

**Color Eyes: **Hazel/Green/Blue eyes, but usually blue or green when she's happy.

**Body: **Just right/average

**Soc or Greaser: **Greaser, but looks a lot like a Soc

**Personality: **Brenda is the oldest sister of Gina, and is everyone's older sister. Since Erinne, Nicole, Kristen, and Megan don't have homes or siblings they stay with Brenda and Gina and call Brenda big sister because she's like a big sister to them. She's always there when you need her and she knows what to do when your down. She's been through a lot and tries to help everyone to go through their lives as easy as they can with her help. She goes to college, but lives at home because she didn't have enough money to get a dorm. She is mostly busy every weekend and weekday, but she tries hard to stay at home to spend time. She also goes to work as a hair/salon stylist and fixes everyone up. She loves Gina a lot, but has this gut feeling that their's something wrong or bothering her. She tries to get it out of Gina, but Gina never does. Brenda is very worried and tries her hardest because she blames herself for Gina's problem. She's a great friend and sister.

* * *

look for the next chapter lata on k hope u like it!


	2. Weirdest Girls I've Ever Met

Chapter 1

I swear it was probably the hottest day. I was sitting under a shady tree with my gang, listening to the radio. Erinne put her arms behind her head, laid back on the tree, and closed her eyes.

"You look relaxed on a hot day like this." said Nicole, placing a wet cloth on her head.

Erinne just shrugged and "supposedly" fell asleep.

I poked her cheek and she ignored me. I poked her again and she ignored me. I poked her for the third time and she started to smile. I poked her again and she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Do that again and I'm going to throw your book across the park and land in the street so a car can destroy it, little buddy." she said, grabbing my book.

"NO!" I grabbed my book and hugged it.

"Don't hurt my book. I know! I'll name it Steven." I said, still hugging it, while she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yea, _little buddy_." said Kristen, repeating Erinne's pet name for me, as I stuck my tongue at her.

All of my friends call me different names like Cracky, Little buddy, and more. I laughed at that thought. Nicole noticed and looked at me.

"What you laughin' about?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothin'."

"Probably laughing at your face." said Kristen, turning the volume of the radio louder.

At that same time, Megan came over with some ice cream. Megan handed me an ice cream, as I sat up against the tree next to Erinne to eat it. I ate it and got wicked thirsty.

"Hey can I have some of your water, Auntie Kwisten?" I said in a baby voice.

"No, I'm sorry." she said, as I took it from her and drank some.

"Thanks." I said, and placed it back on the ground.

I laid back against the tree and let the music flow into my ears.

**Nicole's POV**

I was playing Slide with Kristen, while listening to music. I then grabbed my lollipop out of my mouth and attempted to stick it to Megan's head. I then heard Gina singing the lyrics to the song.

"_Pretty woman walkin' down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you  
You're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you-"_

Right then, two boys walked past us. _It sounds like the song is singing backwards, instead of pretty woman, its cute boy walkin' down the street..._I took a good look at the boys. One looked young with jet-black hair, long and wavy with his bangs falling down on his face, dark tanned skin with a cut on one cheek, wearing a jean jacket with a blue shirt and dirty jeans with sneakers, and had big black eyes. The other one looked like the youngest with light-brown hair, greased back but some of his bangs fell on his face, wearing a gray shirt, dirty jeans and shoes. I swore he had these cool greenish-gray eyes that glowed. I looked at them while they passed. _His eyes are so cool. _I smiled a small smile, and turned to Kristen.

"Ooh, looks like Nicole likes someone." said Kristen, smiling.

"No I don't. Well they are not ugly, I just think they look okay." I said, as Gina looked at the boys, as they were walking away.

"They look cute. Hey can I go talk to them?" she asked, standing up.

"Go ahead. Wait they don't know you." I said, but she started to walk toward them.

"So? I want to go talk to them." she said, shrugging.

**My POV(Gina's POV)**

I looked at Megan, who was making a bracelet.

"Anyone want to come with me?" I asked and all three of them looked at me.

"I'll go." said Erinne, getting up.

"Anyone else?" I asked, but they all shook their heads and Erinne and I started to walk after the two boys.

"Ok, we can't scare them, or annoy them." I whispered to Erinne.

"Then why the hell are you going? If you go that's most likely to happen." said Erinne, as I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know, but we want to be _nice_ to these guys." I said, smirking evilly, as Erinne raised an eyebrow at me.

"And by 'nice' you mean?" she asked, as I smirked again.

"You'll see..." I said, as I saw the two boys stop and sit on the edge of the fountain.

She raised another eyebrow at me and looked straight ahead at the boys. We quietly got to the other side of the fountain.

"Well, ladies first." I said, gesturing to her to go ahead.

"Hey, you're a girl too!" she said.

"Yea, but you can go first!" I said, pushing her.

"NO!" said Erinne, and pushed me.

"Fine, we both can go..." I said, jumping on the edge of the fountain and started walking on it.

"I'm the King–I mean Queen of the world!" I said, and Erinne laughed.

"I'm sure. Don't fall in, little buddy." she said, lightly and playfully pushing me.

"Hey! If I fall, I'm suing!" I said, as she laughed.

"Well, you better get your lawyer ready." said Erinne.

"PUSH HER IN!" yelled Kristen from the tree.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck it back to me. I spun around to keep walking when I missed the edge and fell into the fountain with a huge SPLASH! I rubbed the water off my face and looked up to see Erinne laughing her ass off. I smiled and started laughing too. I noticed that I was right next to the two boys. I also noticed that I got them wet when I fell in.

"Sorry if I got you wet." I said, getting up, and out of the fountain to dry myself.

"It's ok." said one.

Erinne came over, still laughing. I looked at her.

"It wasn't that funny." I said, in a baby voice and she smiled at me.

"Yes...it ...was..." she said, between laughs.

I looked at the two boys and stretched out my hand.

"Hi, my names Gina, Gina Carson." I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis, and this is my bud, Johnny Cade." said Ponyboy, introducing both of them.

"I'm Erinne, but you can call me Mickey. That's Kristen, you can call her Cherry, that's Nicole, but you can call her Nicky, and that's Megan, but you can call her Meg." said Erinne, pointing out everyone.

"Oh." said Pony, while Johnny silently kicked a rock.

I noticed that he didn't talk much. I also noticed he had a pretty bad scar on his cheek.

"Hey, want to hangout?" I asked.

"Sure. Where?" asked Ponyboy.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" asked Erinne.

Ponyboy shrugged, looked at Johnny who shrugged, and said, "Sure."

"HEY CHERRY GET OVER HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" I yelled as loud as I could.

The next thing I knew, Nicole, Kristen, and Megan were racing toward us. They ran right into us and we all fell to the floor while Ponyboy laughed and Johnny chuckled at us. I got up, and we started walking to the store.

"I'm going to get chocolate! My lovely chocolate!" said Kristen, already getting hyper just by thinking about chocolate.

"No, no more chocolate for you! I gave you a handful yesterday and you went crazy on me." said Erinne, as Kristen pouted.

"Hey! Gina! Let's get really hyper!" said Kristen, as I smiled.

"Yea!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"No! I already seen what you two do when your hyper separately and if you two are together and hyper, well it's the end of the world." said Erinne.

"No it's the end of all mankind!" said Megan, as we all started cracking up.

"I think you guys are scaring Ponyboy and Johnny and we just met them!" said Megan, as I looked at Ponyboy.

"Nah, you are just the weirdest girls I've ever met." said Ponyboy, and Johnny smiled.

"Thanks, we love you too." I said, putting my arm around his neck as we walked.

* * *

hey i hoped u like da first chapta review please!


	3. Never Get Near A Guy When He's Drunk

thanx to everyone whi reviewed!  
**X FR3SH: **thanks so much! i hope u review more!  
**DallyxSodaJDLuvinHoods: **thanks! i thought it was a good begining too, it took so long to get it right. i hope u update your storie soon! im looking foward to it!  
**QTpie4: **thanks i hope u review more too!  
**Izziecakes: **i updated! dunt hunt me down! lol thanks to johnny he saved me lol! im glad u luv this storie and hope that u continue reviewing!

i enjoy everyone's reviews thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2

I smiled at Ponyoy and he smiled back. I then looked at Johnny, who looked like he wasn't having fun. I let go of Ponyboy, ran around to his other side between him and Johnny. I put my arms around them.

"Come on guys! Let's have some fun!" I said, as I started skipping and they looked at me.

I then noticed that Ponyboy looked familiar. I couldn't just put my finger on it but, where did I see him before?

"Hey Pony? I've seen you before, but I can't think where..." I said.

"Maybe in school, I've seen you around sometimes and your in my math class." he said.

"The sped class." murmured Kristen to Erinne.

"Well, I'm sorry if I failed the placement test last year!" I snapped.

"Oh yea, how's another year with Mr. Carmilia?" asked Megan, as I groaned.

"I hate him and his over-reacting/dramatic ways." I said, and Ponyboy nodded.

"Don't forget those 20 questions are due on Monday." said Nicole, as Pony and I groaned.

"Wait–WHAT 20 QUESTIONS?" I asked, surprised.

"You'll fail _again _if you don't do it. It counts as two test grades..." said Pony, and I groaned again.

"I wish he would go drown in a puddle." I said, as we arrived to the ice cream shop.

"Yummy!" said Kristen and I, as we ran to get on a stool.

This is how we sat from left to right: Megan, Erinne, Kristen, Nicole, Ponyboy, Me, and Johnny. The waiter came over and asked what we would like.

"Chocolate!" yelled Kristen, as some of us laughed.

"I'll have a regular sundae." I said, as Ponyboy, Johnny and Megan ordered the same.

"I'll have mint chocolate chip, please." said Erinne, as Nicole ordered the same.

A waitress came by and placed two giant bowls of cherries in front of us and Kristen snatched a whole handful.

"Kristen!" yelled Erinne, grabbing only three.

I took the second bowl and offered Ponyboy some.

"Nah, I'm ok." he said, and I offered some to Johnny.

He took four and I took five. I looked to see that Nicole, Erinne, Kristen, and Megan were fighting over the cherries. I sighed and passed them the second bowl I had and Nicole took five, Erinne took four and Megan took the rest. Kristen had a whole bowl of cherries on her lap, waiting for her ice cream so she could put it on it.

"So I'm guessing, that's why she's called Cherry?" asked Johnny, and I nodded.

"She loves them, and because of her hair." I said, and realized that Johnny talked for once, he hasn't talked since I met him a half an hour ago.

Right then, the waiter came and handed each of us our ice creams. I dug in as soon as I got it.

"Hey, um Gina? You got something on your nose..." said Erinne, laughing, as I wiped my nose with a napkin to see it was whipped cream.

I laughed and saw that Kristen was trying to steal some of Nicole's ice cream. Erinne was trying to steal some of Megan's ice cream. I finished the last of my ice cream as the waiter put music on and people started dancing. I looked over and saw this handsome guy. I motioned to Erinne to come over here. She came over and I pointed to the guy.

"Do you think he's cute?" I whispered to her.

"Nah, he's hot!" she said, and I smiled.

The waiter heard us and smiled at us.

"Hey Brett! Come over here for a second!" yelled the waiter, as the handsome guy came over to him.

Brett had brown hair, blue eyes, a black shirt on with jeans._ So his name's Brett. Nice, very nice. _The waiter and Brett started talking, as Erinne went back to her seat. I turned to Ponyboy.

"So what do you want to do next?" I asked.

"I don't kno-" he started to say but got cut off as the waiter placed a banana split in front of me.

"It's from that guy over there." he said, pointing to Brett, who winked at me.

"Thank you!" I said to Brett, as he went into the crowd of dancing people.

"Do you guys want some? I can't eat all of that?" I said to Pony and Johnny.

"Might as well..." said Johnny, handing a spoon to Ponyboy and me and we started eating it.

"This is good." I said, placing another spoonful of banana into my mouth, as Johnny and Ponyboy nodded.

Once we finished, we were walking around outside.

"What do you want to do next?" I asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?" asked Kristen, as Nicole checked her watch.

"It's almost six." said Nicole.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over my house? I bet the rest of the gang is there." said Ponyboy, as I looked at the girls.

"Uhh..."

"I want to!"

"I don't know."

"I don't care."

I nodded to Ponyboy, as we passed the park. The sky was darkening a little and it was cooler out. I sighed. _The weather should be like this more often._ I looked behind me to see that Kristen was trying to push Nicole toward Ponyboy and I chuckled. I grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her up next to Ponyboy. He looked at her.

"Uh..hi?" she said.

"Hi..." he said, turning back to look straight ahead.

Kristen whispered something to Erinne and I heard my name.

"Cherry, you talking about me?" I asked Kristen.

"Noooo, I was talking about my other friend named Gina." said Kristen, as I knew she was playing.

"Ok!" I said, playing along.

We turned a corner and walked up to this white small house, which you could hear music blasting from it. Ponyboy opened the gate, as we walked into his property. Pony opened the door and motioned us in. Kristen rushed me in first, and then everyone else came in behind me. I saw a guy with blondish/brown hair, on the couch talking with the others; I saw a guy with black hair, playing a card game with another guy with brown hair. Their were two more guys, one with brown hair the other with brown hair, too. _Does Ponyboy live with all of these guys? _

"Hey, Ponyboy! Who are your friends?" said one.

"Hey, Soda. This is Gina, Erinne, Kristen, Nicole, and Megan." said Ponyboy, pointing to each of us.

Everyone else said hi, while I stared blankly at them. One of the boys with brown hair, got up with a beer can in his hand, came over to Pony and happily hit Ponyboy on the back.

"Hey Pony! What's up my good ol' buddy ol' pal? What are you doin' with a bunch of Soc chicks?" he said.

"They aren't Socs...or I don't think they are..." said Pony, murmuring to himself the last part.

"What your going all soft on me now?" he said, as I started getting pissed off by him.

Doesn't he know that he should get to know us first before saying who we are and we aren't Socs! I'm sick and tried of people saying that!

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but I want you to shut up. Or else." I said, without thinking, and letting my anger get the best of me.

He laughed and said, "Or else what?"

My hands were clenched into fists. I was trying to hard to hold back, but I couldn't. The guy was getting on my nerves. The thing that surprised me was that none of my friends were trying to stop me. Maybe because, they're afraid too.

"Or else you'll be picking up your teeth when I'm done with you." I said, through clenched teeth.

He laughed again and said, "You mean in the bed, right?"

Most of the guys there started laughing and I was going to go over my limit in a couple of seconds. The next thing I did, surprised everyone including me. I pinned the guy to the wall and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dammmmmmmn!" said everyone, well mostly everyone.

He looked down at me and smiled a dirty smile.

"Looks like _somebody _wants to get physical." he said.

"As much as I want to, no." I said, and I noticed he still had the can of beer in his hand.

He saw me look at it and threw it at my _white _tank top. I got off of him as my tank top was soaked.

"WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!" he yelled, pointing to my chest, as I raised an eyebrow.

I turned to look at my friends, but I saw Megan pretending to flash.

"Ew Megan, I don't want to see your boobs." said Kristen.

"Ew, I was just pretending." said Megan.

"It sure didn't look like you were." said Erinne.

"Hey, Pony? Would you get me a towel?" I asked, looking at my tank top.

"Aw come on, I like the view." he said, as I glared at him.

"Come on, Two-Bit, I think you had en-"

That guy didn't finish his sentence because I slapped Two-Bit across the face.

* * *

ok i updated! i hope u review! pwease! who knew i could be so harsh to two-bit? lol  



	4. Not good

Chapter 3

Some of them gasped as I stood there, silently. Two-Bit had a red hand print on his cheek.

"Gina..." started Erinne, but trailed off.

"Two-Bit, you should apologize..." said the guy sitting on the couch, breaking the silence, and I looked at him.

"I'm so-"

"No, I'm sorry." I said, cutting his apology off.

It got really quiet then, even the music stopped playing. The guy with dark brown hair stood up from his card game.

"So, what did you say your name was again?" he asked and I opened my mouth to answer him.

"Kristen!" said Kristen, cutting me off and stepping in front of me.

The guy was confused for a moment, but stuck out his hand.

"'Names Soda, Sodapop Curtis." said Soda, as Kristen shyly shook his hand, and blushed lightly.

"Uh..." I said, confused.

I turned back to look at Two-Bit, who was rubbing his cheek.

"My names Gina Carson." I said, as he looked at me.

"Names Two-Bit Matthews." he said, as we shook hands.

We stood there, and I decided to see what was taking Ponyboy so long with that towel. I walked over to Pony, and he handed me the towel.

"You might want to change out of that." said the guy, who was sitting on the couch, as he pointed to my shirt.

"Um, yea..." I said, as he gestured me to follow him.

I followed him all the way to the end of the house where there was a room. _I'm guessing this is his room? _He took out a blue shirt and handed it to me. I stared at it.

"Look. I'm sorry for Two-Bit. He's a wise crack and does stuff on his own free will. He didn't mean what he did, he was drunk at that time." he said.

"Oh..." I said, shuffling from one foot to another.

"My name is Darry Curtis." said Darry, holding out his hand and I shook it.

"Your Gina Carson, right?" he asked as I nodded, "You better, change into that shirt or you tank top will stain."

"Um, where's the..." I asked, as he pointed to the bathroom and I walked to it.

I locked the door and quickly got out of my tank top and into the blue shirt Darry had given me. I opened the door and saw that Darry was standing outside. He took my shirt and headed for the laundry room.

"Thanks." I said, and he nodded in response.

I headed back to the living room to find everyone happily talking. Kristen, Erinne, and Nicole were talking to Soda and some brunette guy. Megan was in the kitchen getting a drink. I went over and sat on the couch next to Johnny. I laid back and spaced out. _Maybe, I shouldn't have been to harsh to Two-Bit, now I feel bad. _

"Hey Gina?" asked Johnny, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uhuh?" I asked.

"How come you got all mad so fast when you were so happy before?" he asked, quietly.

I looked at him.

"Well, Johnny. I–I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I just have my reasons..." I said, and he nodded.

Soda turned up the volume of the music, as Two-Bit started dancing around. I raised an eyebrow as he passed me. He then grabbed Erinne's arm and spun her around and she stumbled and landed right next to me. I chuckled, as she blew the hair out of her face.

"Having fun?" I asked and laughed.

"Oh yea, _lots _of fun." she said, sarcastically.

She sat up next to me, as Two-Bit grabbed Megan, who was on her way back from the kitchen, and spun her around.

"Woah!" she said, and landed on a brunette guy.

I leaned next to Johnny and whispered, "Whose he?"

"That's Dally." said Johnny, as Dally looked at Megan and smiled a dirty smile.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Dally, as Megan looked up at him.

"Hey, I'm Megan Goddfrey." she said, happily.

He smirked. She smiled, unaware of the dirty thoughts that was going through Dally's head. Megan sat next to Dally and they started talking.

"Is Dally always like that?" I whispered to Johnny, and he shrugged.

"You can never tell." said Ponyboy, coming over and sitting next to Johnny.

"Is he going to do something to Megan?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Dally.

"Who knows." said Ponyboy.

"So, can I interest you in a drink?" Dally asked, smoothly, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Uhh, no." she said, uncomfortably, and getting up and sitting next to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony? Whose that guy next to Soda?" I asked, curiously.

"That's Steve." he replied.

I placed my head on Erinne's lap and she leaned her head back.

"You guys look tired." said Megan, stating the obvious.

"It's getting late, I think we should go." said Erinne, and she lightly pushed me off her.

I groaned and laid fully on the couch and clutched a pillow.

"I wanna stay." I said, tiredly.

Megan and Erinne pulled me off the couch. I groaned when I hit the floor. I got up and yawned.

"Kristen, let's go." I said.

"I don't want to." she whined, as Nicole dragged her to us.

"Thanks Ponyboy, for letting us hangout." I said.

"I'm sure you guys ain't planning on walking on your lonesome." said Darry, coming into the room.

I shrugged.

"Pony, Johnny. Do you guys mind to walk these lovely ladies home?" asked Darry, as I chuckled.

"No problem." said Ponyboy, as Two-Bit jumped in front of us.

"I want to come too. I gotta keep an eye on these younger ones." said Two-Bit, already heading for the door.

We all headed after Two-Bit into the crisp, cool night air. I sighed and spun around once.

"It's a nice night." I said.

It was quiet then. We were passing the park when Megan spoke up.

"We should cut through the park, it's faster." she said.

"Yea, I think so, too." said Kristen, as we started cutting through the park.

I heard a distant and faint roaring coming from the street behind us. I turned to look and saw nothing. I looked straight ahead and I heard the roaring coming closer. I turned to look at Nicole.

"Don't you hear that?" I whispered to her and she looked at me, confused.

"Hear what?" she asked and I just nodded my head, dismissing the subject.

Was I hearing things? Nah. We were passing the fountain when I heard the roaring closer then before. I spun around, tripping over my feet, falling on Nicole, which caused her to fall. I looked and thought I saw a flash of blue pass by. Ponyboy gladly helped us up. I pointed where I saw the flash of blue.

"Didn't you see that?" I asked, looking back and forth.

"See what?" asked Johnny.

"I saw something blue and I heard a roaring." I said, still pointing to the place.

"I didn't see nuthin'." said Two-Bit, looking at where I was pointing.

"But-but, I saw something!" I whined, still pointing to the place, and jumping up and down.

"You probably saw a Blue Jay or something." said Megan.

"Are there even Blue Jays in Tulsa?" I asked, putting my hand down.

"I don't know..." said Kristen.

"It was probably nothing." said Johnny.

I turned around to start walking again when a certain blue mustang parked in our path.

"Not good..."

* * *

sorry i havent updated for a while there was something wrong with my computer that took a couple of days to fix, so review please!  



	5. Getting Jumped Ain't Good

Chapter 4

"Not good..." I murmured.

The Socs got out of the car. There were nine of them, one more person than us.

"Oh crap..." said Kristen and Megan.

I took a breath and smirked.

"We can take 'em!" I yelled, throwing a fist in the air, as everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you? High? We're out numbered, you idiot." said Kristen, throwing her hands in the air.

"You know, she's right, Gina." said Ponyboy.

"I got a plan." said Two-Bit, throwing his beer can on the ground.

"What?" asked Me and Erinne.

"Run...?" asked Kristen.

"No...run like our asses are on fire." said Two-Bit, and started laughing.

"That works too." said Erinne.

"Oh sure, that's a great plan." I said, sarcastically, as the Soc came closer.

"Well, look at what we found." he said, dropping an alcohol bottle.

"Five stupid girls, and three stupid boys. This is going to be easy." said the Soc

"Ok, this is a good time to start running!" said Erinne, as Megan started running and we watched her run...somewhere.

Erinne and Nicole started running after Megan. I mentally slapped myself. _Oh yea, leave your friends behind, nice. _At that same time, Two-Bit had a beer bottle and busted the end of it and handed it to Kristen.

"Come and get me, you Soc." he said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be glad to." said the Soc, and ran toward Two-Bit.

"Wait, isn't this our territory?" asked Kristen and I nodded.

"You better watch it, your in our territory now." I said.

I looked at Johnny, and he looked terrified. Kristen was staring at the busted part of the bottle Two-Bit had given to her. Ponyboy was just staring at the Socs. Two-Bit took a step back, as the Soc got closer. I picked up a leaf and threw it at the Soc. It didn't even reach him! I threw another leaf and that didn't even leave my hand! Then, a rock came flying at the Soc. I looked to see where it had come from. I saw someone jump into a bush behind Pony and Johnny.

"Why you little..." he said, and ran at us, once again.

Another Soc took out a knife.

"Oh crap!" I said, trying to run away from them. I grabbed Kristen, and Johnny and started running away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have insisted on fighting them..." I said, as Kristen dropped the busted bottle.

Kristen smacked me upside the head.

"Idiot." she murmured, as Two-Bit and Ponyboy were catching up to us.

We all ran toward Pony's house, when I noticed the Socs were right behind us. I heard yelling behind me and I turned to see Megan, Nicole, and Erinne running out of the bushes. _So, it was one of them who threw the rock. Nice. _I tripped, but Kristen caught me. We made it to Pony's house. I ran right in and jumped on the couch, clutching a pillow, as everyone else started walking in. After everyone came in, I heard yelling outside. I looked out the window to see Megan, Erinne, and Nicole running up the steps and being followed by the Socs. They came in a rush, locked the door, and sat on the floor, trying to catch their breaths.

"I am never doing that again." said Nicole.

"Then why did you follow me in the first place?" asked Megan, as Erinne and Nicole looked at her.

"We didn't follow you! We were trying to get you to come back, but then you dragged us into the bushes." said Erinne.

I threw the pillow I was clutching at Megan and said, "Megan you're an idiot."

"Why?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I just felt like saying that." I said, grinning, and laying on the side of the couch.

"Your weird." said Kristen.

"I know." I said.

Darry immediately came into the room.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing all of us out of breath.

"We got jumped by some hobos." I said, looking out the window to hear the faint yelling of the Socs.

"Hobos?"

"She means Socs." said Nicole, sitting next to me.

I laid on a pillow. Nicole's face hovered over mine.

"Whaaaaaat?" I whined.

"You have a cut on your neck." she said, pointing to the back of my neck.

_Oh crap, I can't tell her how I got it. _I quickly covered my cut with my hand.

"It's nothing." I murmured.

"Did that Soc get you?" asked Megan, and I nodded no.

"It's a good thing you suggest for us not to go on our lonesome, Darry." I said, changing the subject.

**Kristen's POV**

I walked over and sat next to Soda. _No one knows about that cut, except for me. Gina only told me. It didn't happen so long ago either..._

**-Flashback-**

_I was walking home from the store, since Brenda asked Gina to buy the groceries and Gina was to lazy and to forgetful to get them. I was passing the park when I saw Gina, running in my direction. She probably upset her sister and is now running to the park to cool off, like she does almost all the time. But this time was different. As she got closer, I noticed she was crying, which was unusual because you always expect to see Gina happy and hyper. I ran up to her, as she collapsed next to an electricity pole. I placed the grocery bags down and put my arm around her._

"_What happened?" I asked, noticing that her cheek was red, her arm was bleeding, and her neck was bleeding._

"_Got in a. Fight. With. Brenda." she choked out between sobs._

"_What did you guys do? It looks like you guys tried to kill each other." I said, as she smiled a small smile._

"_So what happened?" I asked, and her smile faded._

"_She asked me why I didn't come home last night. She said she thought I had got raped or something. I said I was okay and that maybe I didn't feel like coming home. She got mad and slapped me. Then...we just...fought." she said, looking at her bleeding arm._

"_Wanna go get a coke at the Dingo?" I asked, as she looked at me and nodded._

_I helped her stand up. She then grimaced and clutched her stomach._

"_What's wrong now?"_

_She lifted her shirt a little to show this long cut going across her stomach. The cut was almost slanted._

"_What did she do to you?" I asked, wide-eyed._

_"I think she was drunk or something. She had a knife in her hand and she was pointing it at me. I got scared so I slammed a glass cup on the counter. But then she charged at me and I tried to dodge it but she sliced my skin," she said as hot tears formed a river down her face._

"_Come on, let's go get a coke. Maybe some ice cream." I said, picking up the groceries with one arm and helping Gina with the other.

* * *

_

sorry for the long wait i had to rewrite the chapter please review i really need the reviews...i think...ya i need the reviews and the next chap will be up soon! thanx R&R! 


	6. Demitri!

Chapter 5

(It's still in Kristen's POV)

"That scar looks pretty bad." said Ponyboy, and some of the guys nodded.

"How did you get scar?" asked Erinne, going over to Gina and looking at it.

"I-I fell of my bike...ya..." said Gina.

"You don't have a bike." said Megan.

"Ya...because the...uh...bike I was...uh...riding on was my old one and when I fell, it went into the street and a car ran over it..." she said, smiling nervously.

"Like whose going to believe that?" murmured Nicole, as Megan stood up.

"Aw, don't worry Gina. We'll get you another bike!" she said, and I smacked my forehead.

_Megan can be stupid sometimes, or is it all the time? Hm. I don't know. _

"Um, guys? I think we should get going. The Socs left, and its getting really late." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Ya, Kristen's right." said Gina, jumping up and heading for the door.

"You sure, you girls will be alright? I mean, you almost got jumped." said Darry, with a look of concern on his face.

"We'll be okay." murmured Gina, heading out the door.

"We're going to be fine. Gina's house is only across the park." I said, waiting for Erinne and Nicole to get up.

"Ya. Bye!" said Megan, heading out the door after Gina.

We left the house after saying good-byes. We were now walking down the street in the cold night.

"Hey, what's wrong with Gina?" asked Erinne.

I shrugged.

"Ya, why wouldn't she tell us how she got that cut?" asked Nicole, rubbing her arms to get warm.

"Maybe she didn't want to. I mean she doesn't have to tell you everything." I said.

"I know, but she usually tells us when there's something wrong." said Erinne.

"I know."

"Maybe she got it when she got that cut on her arm." said Nicole, and I stopped walking.

"How do you know what happened to her arm?" I asked, with wide-eyes.

Erinne looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Remember? She said that the Mortoson's pet cat had scratched her when she was babysitting." said Erinne.

I nodded and sighed. I continued walking. _For a second there, I thought they found out the truth. _We were walking out of the park to see Megan at the door, waiting for us. We crossed the street and ran up the steps.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me that Gina locked you out, _again_." said Nicole.

"Noooo. But there is something wrong with her. Maybe we shouldn't have gone with the boys to Pony's house." she said, opening the door to find Brenda running from one room to another.

"NEXT TIME TELL ME WHERE YOUR GOING TO BE GINA! DAMN YOU GIRLS NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" came Brenda's loud voice.

"Oh, where are the keys? I need the keys! Where's my book? Where's my paperwork! Ack, I'm going to be late!" said Brenda, fussing about the things that are right in front of her face.

"Keys are on the table with your book and papers." I said, as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes! I found them! Thanks Cherry." she said, running out the door.

"Bye now!" she said, getting into the car.

"She should get organized or she's going to be late _every _time she goes to her class." said Nicole, heading into the kitchen with Megan following.

"Where's the popcorn? Megan where did you put it this time? How many times have we told you not to touch the popcorn!" came Nicole's voice from the kitchen and I sighed.

"Hey, where's Cracky?" asked Erinne.

"She's probably in her room." I said, going into the living room and jumping onto the couch.

"I hope Brenda didn't yell at her too bad." said Erinne, sitting next to me.

"Ya."

"MEGAN LET GO OF THE POPCORN!" Nicole yelled from the kitchen.

"Megan let go of the popcorn or I'll bite you!" I yelled.

In a few minutes, Nicole came back with a bowl of popcorn and Megan came back with chocolate milk.

"We should get Gina down here." suggested Megan.

"Ya, but whose going to go get her?"

**Gina's POV**

I climbed down the vines that led past my window. I looked at my window. _Maybe, I shouldn't be doing this. _

**_Hey, you're the one who wanted to get out of your house. _**

_Demitri, is that you? _(A/N: Demitri is the inner voice, yea I know crazy huh? And he 'talks' in bold/italic and I think in italic.)

_**It ain't the Easter Bunny, hun. **_

_Oh shut up. I still can't believe you're my inner voice. You know if my friends find out, they'll think your crazy._

**_No, babe. They'll think your crazy. They won't believe you one bit._**

_Yea I know. But wait, Megan will believe me._

_**She'll believe in anything.**_

_True. Wait. Are you a girl or a boy?_

_**I can be whatever you want.**_

_O.O...are you serious? So if I wanted you to be a hooker, you would? And if I wanted you to be a rapist, you would? And if I wanted you to be a dog, you would?_

_**Yes, I would. **_

_Ok...wait how could you be those things. Like, for example, you can't be a rapist because you can't touch me because you're my inner voice, right?_

_**Well, I can take over people's minds too.**_

_Really! So that means you can get Orlando Bloom to come here?_

_**Yup.**_

_Could you? Oh please. Demitri! Please!_

_**Stop your whining. I'll try, I'll be right back.**_

_Ok!_

There was silence then. I sat on the edge of my pool. Yes, I have pool. I put my hand in the water and started moving it around.

"I wonder how long Demitri is going to take. Well, at least it's worth it. I mean I'm going to meet Orlando Bloom!" I thought out loud.

A few minutes past and I got tired of waiting.

_Demitri, are you back yet?_

_**No.**_

_Then why are you still there?_

_**Because I never left.**_

_Oh–WAIT WHAT!_

_**Ha! Babe, I tricked you. I can't take over people's mind! I'm your inner voice!**_

_I hate you. You hoe monkey! Don't call me 'babe' ever agai–._

"GINA! There you are! We've been looking for you!" came Erinne's voice, getting me out of my thoughts.

I turned and looked up to see Erinne and Megan looking out the window at me.

_**Oh crap, they found us. RUN!**_

_Shut up. I don't like you right now. You tricked me! You meany!_

I got up, climbed up the vines. I then climbed into my window to see everyone looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, jumping on my bed.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us. So we came up here and you were gone!" said Megan, hitting me with a pillow.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, do you want to watch the movie with us, or you going to run off again?" asked Nicole, as I shrugged and got up.

"Let's go!" I said, running out of my room with everyone behind me.

I headed down the stairs and tripped. I fell to the floor as everyone passed me.

"NOT FAIR! I fell!" I said, getting up and running toward the living room.

I sat next to Megan on the couch. The movie just started.

_**Oh great, a chick flick. How am I going to survive through that?

* * *

thanks to everyone who reviewed! im greatful! i hope you like this chapter! please review or me and Demitri will be very upset!**_

Demitri: **_yea...what she said!_**


	7. Pool Party!

Chapter 6

I woke up to see the sun trying to make its way through my cream-colored curtains. I turned over to my side and pulled the covers over me. _I don't want to wake up now. I'm too tired. _I yawned and closed my eyes.

_**WAKE UP, SUNSHINE!**_

My eyes shot open and I growled.

_Demitri, how many times have I told you not to wake me up in the morning! GODDAMN YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP! GRR!_

I grabbed a pillow and rammed it into my face. I hit myself a couple of more times until my arm ached. I pulled my covers over me and attempted to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Erinne's yell was heard.

My eyes shot open again. _Oh God, why are you doing this to me!_

_**HA! HA! Poor baby!**_

People jumped on my bed, people were screaming, people weren't letting me get some sleep. I groaned. Someone took the covers off me.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Megan said, shaking me.

"No, not time to get up. Time to sleep." I murmured, digging my face into the pillows.

"Aww, come on. You lazy boob." said Kristen.

"Like I said, we should just leave her there." said Nicole from the doorway.

"Cracky? Would you get up if I told you we are having a party today?" asked Erinne, grabbing one of my pillows and hitting me.

"That's not going to work again." I murmured.

"But it's true! We invited the Curtis brothers, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and some more people." said Kristen.

"Your lying!" I said, turning over on my back to see that they were all clean, dressed, and ready to go somewhere.

I then heard distant yells from downstairs.

"Your having the party at this time in the morning?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's not morning, it's twelve thirty!" said Megan.

"What should I wear?" I asked, standing up and heading for the closet.

"Tank top, shorts, and get your bathing suit." said Kristen.

"Your having a _pool _party!" I said, as they nodded.

"Hurry up, everyone's waiting." said Nicole, as she and Megan headed downstairs with Erinne and Kristen following.

_**Oh lala, pool party, can I come?**_

_No, you woke me up. I hate you!_

I was rummaging through my clothes, trying to find something decent to wear. I grabbed a random pair of shorts, and a random bathing suit. That's what you do when you don't know what to wear. I quickly changed and looked into the mirror.

_**Not bad.**_

_Thank you–wait...since when do you check me out?_

But, Demitri was right. I didn't look half bad. I had the top of my bathing suit(it's a two piece) showing and a pair of black shorts. My bathing suit was black with the word ROXY in pink on the front. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair. I picked it up in a ponytail, and quickly placed on black flip flops. I ran out of my room, grabbing a towel out of the bathroom on my way, and headed downstairs to hear loud music. I walked to the kitchen where the were glass doors that led outside. I opened one and closed it. My jaw dropped to see tons and tons of people walking around. _I didn't know they invited this_ _many people! _I looked around if I could spot one of my friends running around. I finally saw them talking to the guys we met last night. I started to make my way through the crowd when I rammed right into someone, and fell.

"I'm sorry!" I said, looking to see who I bumped into.

I gasped.

"B-Brett!" I said, as he helped me up.

"You're the girl from the ice cream place yesterday." he said and I nodded.

Brett was so handsome. He had dark brown hair, which combed back nicely. He had cool blue eyes that you notice right away. He had on a white t-shirt and green cargo shorts with white sneakers. I stood there silently, rubbing my arm up and down from my nervousness. Brett was looking around the place, his hands tucked in his pockets. He then settled his eyes on me.

"Where did you get that cut?" he asked, pointing to my stomach.

_Ah crap, I forgot about that...think think...what should I tell him?_

"I got scratched by the Mortoson's cat while I was babysitting." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, so you're the one that babysits Erica and Bryan." he said and I nodded.

"Well, me and Megan babysit them." I added.

"How come the others don't babysit?" he asked.

"Well, after we found out we were running low on money, we decided to write down random jobs on pieces of paper, put them in a hat, and pick one of them." I said.

"So, you and Megan got babysitting, and the others got..." Brett said, trailing off.

"Well, Kristen got a job to help my sister at the salon, Erinne got a job in the newspaper, writing articles and etc. Nicole got a job as a waitress at Dairy Queen." I said.

"Those are nice jobs." he said, and I nodded.

It was silent again. I looked at the floor while Brett was looking up.

"CRACKY!" I looked around and saw Erinne waving to me.

I grabbed Brett's arm and made my way through the crowd. I managed to get there and everyone was looking at me.

"Everyone, this is Brett. Brett this is...everyone!" I said, introducing them.

There were a few Hi's and Hey's. Kristen came over to me with a smile on her face.

"Ooh, Gina's got a boyfriend!" she whispered, and I blushed.

"Shut up. No I don't!" I said.

"You don't what?" asked Nicole.

"Uh, I don't...have..." I said, trying to think of something to say.

_**Underwear. You don't have underwear.**_

"Underwear! I don't have underwear!" I said, as I realized what I just said.

Everyone looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Duh, you have your bathing suit on." said Megan, pointing out something.

"Uh, yea." I said, nervously.

_You're an idiot._

_**But it was true, you do have your bathing suit on.**_

_Shut up, Demitri._

"Hey Kevin! You made it!" said Megan, waving to someone behind me.

A smile spread across my face. I spun around.

"HEY KEVIN!" I yelled, running up and hugging him.

"Hey there, little buddy." he said, hugging me back.

"Where have you've been these past few days?" I asked, letting go of him.

"Filling in for Nicole at the restaurant." he said.

Kevin is our best friend. He also lives with us. He has dirty-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He has a navy-blue shirt and his orange and black zigzag trunks. And of course, he was walking around barefoot. We knew Kevin since we were little. He used to live in an orphanage until my sister signed some papers that she could take care of him. He's only seventeen years old, but he acts like a six year old, sometimes. Oh, and he's a big time pervert.

"Whose that?" asked Ponyboy to Erinne.

"Oh, that's Kevin." she said.

"Is he like...uh...her boyfriend? It looks like Gina knows him a lot." said Ponyboy.

"Nah, you see, Kevin is our best friend. And all of us are close to him. He was gone for two days because he was filling in for Nicole at the restaurant and because he was staying over his friend's house." explained Erinne.

**Kevin's POV**

I glared at the kid Gina was talking to.

"Whose he?" I asked.

"His name's Brett!" said Gina, smiling.

Something about him just didn't sit right. I still don't see what Gina see's in him. I looked over to the rest of the girls. Kristen was drooling over Soda who was talking to Steve. Erinne was talking to Megan and Nicole. Gina was talking to Brett.

"So, uh who are these guys?" I asked, placing one hand in my pocket.

I really didn't need to ask that question. I already knew them, but I just couldn't stand Gina being so comfortable around Brett. I knew these guys because I met them at the park and played football against some other greasers.

"Oh this is Dally, Steve, Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit." said Nicole, pointing each of them out.

"Hey." I said, and they greeted me.

Megan came up to me with the same smile she has on every minute of every day.

"So how was Alex's house?" she asked.

"Same as ever. He don't give a damn about it and it looks like a tornado, typhoon, hurricane, blizzard, and any possible, horrible storm had gone through his house." I said, and she laughed.

"So, Megan. Who do think is hot?" I asked, and she blushed and smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you!" she said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"So that means you do have a crush on someone." I said.

"Now, did I say it was anyone here?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

I opened my mouth to say something when Kristen jumped in front of me.

"Let's throw Megan into the pool!" she said, and I heard some people agree with her.

"No. I have a better idea, let's throw Gina into the pool." I said, seeing that she was talking to Ponyboy and that Brett was checking out every part of her body.

_Brett kind of reminds me of...well...me! Well, the checking out part is so me. _Kristen quickly went over to Two-Bit and asked him to help her throw Gina into the pool.

"Hey, Two-Bit, how about we give Gina a chance to cool of?" I said, and he smiled.

Gina looked at us when I mentioned her name.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, as I gave the signal to Two-Bit and we ran to her.

We picked her up, as she dropped her drink, and we swung her once, then a second time. Then we swung her into the pool.

"WAIT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO G–" she started to say, but hit the water.

I was laughing my head off, when she surfaced.

"You guys! I wasn't supposed to get my shorts wet! They're new!" she said, trying to climb out of the water.

I ran to her.

"Hey, guys. Let's play Chicken!" I said, and pushed Gina back into the pool.

* * *

**well im leaving for washington DC on sunday, july 16 and i wanted to update before i leave. and i wanna ask to please review because im not getting a lot of reviews and if i dunt get aleast 3 reviews then im not going to update so please review!**


	8. Drown In 16 Inches Of Punch

**_PLEASE READ DA A/N DOWN AT THE BOTTOM IT IS VERY IMORTANT!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gina quickly surfaced and got out of the pool with a handful of water.

"Stop doing that!" she said, throwing the water on me.

"Hey, I can't resist!" I said, shrugging.

"Guys, can we get to the teams?" asked Megan, crossing her arms.

"Yea. Hey, Soda? Want to be partners?" asked Kristen, making the puppy dog face.

"Sure." he said, smiling.

"Yes!" she said, throwing her arm in the air.

I raised an eyebrow, as she realized people were staring at her. She blushed and quickly ran behind Erinne and Nicole. Megan went up to Nicole.

"Want to be my partner?" asked Megan, as Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Should I trust _you_?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms.

Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you try to drown me in the water." said Megan and a smile spread across Nicole's face.

"Hey, how 'bout you and me be partners? We can beat all of their asses." said Dally to Johnny.

"Sure, Dal" said Johnny, as Dally lit a cigarette.

Steve turned to Erinne, as she placed down her drink.

"How about you be my...uh...partner." he said, slowly, as she smiled.

"Sure."

Kristen nudged Erinne with her elbow. Erinne turned to Kristen and they both smiled.

"I don't get chicks." I said and Gina turned to me.

"Good." she said, as she turned and walked over to Kristen and they both started talking and giggling.

"I swear, they get annoying each day." I said to myself.

"Hey, Pony. How do you feel about me being your partner?" asked Two-Bit, as Ponyboy raised an eyebrow.

"You betta' not drown me." said Pony.

"You'll never know, kid." said Two-Bit.

I spotted Brenda chatting with a couple of people. I headed over to her.

"Hey!" I said, and she turned to me.

"Hey, Kevin!" she said, hugging me.

"We're going to play Chicken, want to be Gina's partner? She doesn't have one." I said, as she put down her drink.

"Sure, where is she?" she asked, looking around.

"Over there, with those gang of guys." I said, pointing to them.

Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Gang of guys?" she asked, as she made her way to them.

"Hey Brenda!" came Gina's perky voice.

"Hey." she said, looking over at the boys.

"Who are they?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Soda and Ponyboy Curtis, Two-Bit Matthews, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, and Brett what's-his-face." I said.

"And Gina is wearing _that_." said Brenda, seeing that Gina was wearing only a bikini.

"Most guys would kill to see woman wearing that." I said, looking at Gina and crossing my arms.

Brenda glared at me and I put my hands down.

"I'm not helping, am I?" I asked and she shook her head.

Brenda looked over at the boys again. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nice catch." she said to herself.

"Anyway..." I said, grabbing Brenda's arm and dragging her over to Gina.

"Brenda? I thought you were at work." said Gina.

"Today's Sunday." said Brenda.

"Oh, wait what about your classes today?" Gina asked.

"Nah, I re-scheduled them for tomorrow morning." said Brenda.

"So that means, I have to cover for you tomorrow, right?" asked Kristen, coming out of nowhere.

"Yea, but for only an hour." said Brenda.

"Hey, Gina. Want to be Brenda's partner?" I asked.

Gina opened her mouth to say no but I cut her off.

"Great! Now that leaves me and Brett." I said, walking over to Brett.

I gave Brett a hard slap on the back and he glared at me.

"Hey my ol' buddy ol' pal." I said.

"Do I know you?" asked Brett, still glaring at me.

"I'm your worst nightmare if you hurt or touch Gina." I whispered harshly to him.

"Wha-" he started to say before I pushed him into the pool.

"Let's play Chicken! Your on the bottom!" I said, jumping on Brett.

Brett spat out some water.

"Your too heavy, your drowning me." he said, spitting out more water.

"Good. Toughen up, sissy boy!" I said, as the rest jumped into the pool.

"Uh, Kevin? I don't think Brett can hold you up. Your sinking." said Kristen, who was on Soda's shoulders.

I looked down to see that I was sinking. I was about to get off when Brett threw me off his shoulders.

"Damn you." he said, wading over to the edge of the pool.

I grabbed his ankle right before he was about to get out of the pool. I pulled him back into the pool.

"Watch your language." I said, harshly.

"Kevin! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Gina from Brenda's shoulders.

"Nothing! Just having some fun!" I said, letting go of Brett, as he surfaced from the water.

Gina jumped off of Brenda's arms and made her way up to me. She hit me in the arm and went over to see if Brett was okay.

"Brett, I'm sorry about Kevin. He's just a stubborn idiot who doesn't know when to stop." said Gina, helping Brett up and glaring at me.

Brett glared at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He got up and out of the pool.

"Do you know what? Screw this. I'm out of here." he said, walking towards the front yard.

"Come on, man. Your killing the vibe." said Two-Bit, as he 'accidently' dropped Ponyboy into the water.

"Hey, Two-Bit! I told you not to drown me!" said Ponyboy, after he surfaced.

"I didn't drown ya, kid. I dropped ya." said Two-Bit and he started laughing.

"Brett, wait!" said Gina, running after him.

She stopped and watched him leave. Once Brett was out of sight, Gina slowly turned to me and glared. _Oh crap, she's pissed._

"Uh oh..." I said, as she started chasing after me.

I took off and jumped over a chair that was sideways on the floor.

"Get back here!" she yelled, trying to jump over the chair, while I pushed a guy into the pool.

I looked back at her. She tripped on a stone. I ran up to her and caught her. She looked at me and gave me a death glare. I took a step back. She grabbed the punch bowl.

"What are you going to do now? Drown me in sixteen inches of water?" I asked, as she took two steps closer.

She paused for a moment.

"...Actually yes..." she said, slamming the punch bowl down on my head.

"AND IT'S PUNCH NOT WATER!" she yelled.

I took off the bowl and wiped my face with my sleeve. People were laughing and clapping.

**Gina's POV**

I watched as Kevin headed inside to get the punch off him.

_**Nice going. He's your best friend. I didn't like Brett either.**_

_You just stay out of this. I'm just going to pretend like none of it happened._

_**Fine, be my guest.**_

I looked over to where the rest were in the pool. They already started to play Chicken. It was Megan and Nicole against Ponyboy and Two-Bit. It looked like Megan wasn't putting up much of a fight. I headed over and jumped into the pool. Megan was on Nicole's shoulders and Ponyboy was on Two-Bit's shoulders. Ponyboy pushed Megan back and she almost fell if Nicole didn't grab her legs.

"Ow! Your nails are digging into me, Nicole!" said Megan, trying to push Ponyboy back.

I turned to Johnny.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked.

"I'm hoping Pony and Two-Bit will win." he said and I nodded.

There was a yell and I looked to see what had happened. Ponyboy had pushed Megan backwards into the water. I smiled.

"Way to go Pony and Two-Bit!" I cheered, as Kristen and Soda got ready to fight Erinne and Steve.

"Hey, where's Brenda?" I asked, looking around and realizing that she wasn't in the pool anymore.

"She had to take an important call." said Nicole, as she and Megan stood next to me.

"So, who's my partner?"

* * *

A/N: so thanx to all of da reviewers! i realli appreciate all of da reviews. i got back from Washington and New York yesterday but i am now going to Colombia (sp?) on Monday and im going to be away for a month but i am taking my laptop with me and will update when i can. please review! 


	9. The Cops Are Coming So Do The Can Can!

Chapter 8

"I don't know." said Nicole, shrugging.

"Well, Kevin went inside and so did Brenda, and Brett left sooooo that leaves me with no partner.

"You can just stay out of the game." said Megan, splashing water.

"Nah, I want to beat someone first." I said, as Kristen pushed Erinne back.

Steve wasn't paying attention and let go of Erinne's legs. She fell back when Kristen had pushed her again.

"Yes! We won! Soda, we won!" said Kristen, throwing her arms up.

"Steve!" said Erinne, as he looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he said, shrugging.

"Holy sea cow." said Two-Bit

"What's a sea cow?" asked Ponyboy, his face full of curiosity.

"It's a cow that seas." said Two-Bit, smirking.

"How does a cow sea?" asked Ponyboy.

"Through it's eyes! HA!" said Two-Bit, cracking up laughing.

"Your not funny, Two-Bit." said Ponyboy, crossing his arms.

"I know, I love you, too." said Two-Bit.

I climbed out of the pool and Megan looked at me.

"Where are you going?" asked Megan.

"Going to get something to drink." I said, heading over to the refreshment table that Erinne had put up.

I took the Pepsi bottle and grabbed a cup and served myself some.

"Can you pass me the Pepsi?"

"Ya, sure." I said, grabbing the soda and turning around.

"Oh, hey Johnny." I said, handing him the Pepsi.

"Hey." he said, serving himself some soda.

"Did you go against anyone yet?" I asked, leaning against the table and watching Nicole and Megan go against Steve and Erinne.

"Nah, me and Dally didn't get a chance yet." he said.

"Oh. But when you do, you have to go against me." I said, smiling and he smiled, too.

"Whose your partner?" asked Johnny, as I shrugged and drank some of my Pepsi.

"Don't know, yet. I probably won't play." I said, finishing my soda and I threw away the cup.

"Hey, want to go back to the pool?" I asked.

Johnny nodded, placing his drink down. We both walked back to find that Erinne had won and that Nicole and Megan were going against Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Go Pony and Two-Bit! I said, as Megan looked at me.

I shrugged at her. I was about to get into the pool, when Dally passed me.

"Where you goin', Dal?" asked Johnny.

"Yea, where you goin'?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I got some business to take care of." he said, as he walked out of the backyard.

"Dally betta' not do anythin' stupid. I read about him in the paper once about him threatening a child because he took Dally's sunglasses." I said, looking at Johnny.

Johnny chuckled.

"Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Dally, and me chased that kid all the way to the Ribbon." said Johnny, smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But Dally was sent to jail for a day 'cause of that. It didn't mention the three of you, just Dally." I said.

"Dally took the blame for us even though ol' Two-Bit said not to." said Johnny.

"Oh." I said.

_**Dally's not so bad after all.**_

_Yea, I guess he does have a good side._

_**Hey, I just thought of something. If Dally left, then who's Johnny's partner?**_

_I don't know–wait a second! I know what your thinking. You want me to be his–_

_**Partner. Yes. Go on, I know you want to. Plus, I like him. I don't know, but I sense a lot of good in this guy.**_

_Oh, fine._

"Hey, Johnny. Since Dally left, and you don't have a partner, and I, coincidinkly, don't have a partner–"

"Your askin' to be my partner?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded.

"Sure, let's go see who we can go against." he said, gesturing to where the others were in the pool.

"Hey Gina, did you find a partner yet? Me and Nicole want to go against you." said Megan, as I looked at the others.

Erinne and Steve were talking; Kristen and Soda were talking and drinking soda; and Ponyboy was talking to Nicole, Megan,and Two-Bit.

"Actually, I did find a partner. And I want to go against Pony and Two-Bit." I said, as Johnny looked at me.

I got into the pool with Johnny.

"So, who's your partner?" asked Megan, as I rolled my eyes.

"Johnny's her partner, you idiot!" said Kristen.

"Oh!" said Megan, as she just realized.

Johnny bent down, as I got onto his shoulders.

"Ready...Set...CHERRY!" yelled Kristen, as I almost fell off of Johnny.

"Kristen! Stop doing that!" said Erinne, as Kristen had a huge smile on her face.

"Fine. Ready...Set...GO CHERRY!" she yelled, as I put my arms up.

Ponyboy put his hands in mine as we both struggled to push the other into the pool.

"Pony, hurry and push her. I'm hungry." said Two-Bit.

"Can't you see that's what I'm trying to do!" Pony said.

"Tsk. Tsk. Little impatient man." I said, sticking my tongue out at Two-Bit.

"Look whose talking. Your every bit as impatient as I am!"

"Yes, but I'm more patient." I said, looking proud of myself.

"What the hell...?"

"See I am smarter than you!" I said, happily.

I pushed Pony, but he still stayed put. Then I felt a hand on my stomach. I looked down to see that the hand belonged to none other than Two-Bit. He started tickling me and I started laughing hysterically.

"Not...fair...cheater...!" I said, between laughs.

"Gina!"

"Can't...talk haha! Two-Bit...stop!" I said.

I let go of one of Ponyboy's hands and tried to stop Two-Bit. Of course, it didn't work. It just resulted on me almost falling off Johnny.

"Gina! You need to listen to me!"

"Not...NOW! TWO-BIT STOP!" I said, as my both hands grabbed Two-Bit's hand.

I looked down at him and he put on this stupid smile.

"What do you think your doin'?" I asked.

"Having fun!" he said.

He pushed me and I went flying into the water, dragging Johnny down with me. I opened my eyes under the water and saw Two-Bit laughing and Ponyboy, too! I quickly rose to be met with Brenda standing in front of me, arms crossed, her foot tapping viciously against the ground, her face showed anger, concern, and a trace of fear.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I've been trying to call you, but you don't listen!" she said, trying to keep from screaming.

"It's his fault!" I said, pointing a finger to Two-Bit.

"Well, you mind explaining why the cops are here looking for you?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

anyway i got back from colombia and mah birthday was August 25th! . i hope u like da chapta!


End file.
